Most present day paint mixing systems utilize an array of paint colorants that are selectively mixed with a paint base to yield a particular paint color. Typically there are many different paint colorants and the number of paint colorants will vary from paint manufacturer to paint manufacturer. In any event, by selectively dispensing and mixing one or more of the paint colorants with a paint base, a particular paint color can be realized.
In most commercial paint mixing operations, there is provided a separate mixing vat for each paint colorant. That is, if a particular manufacturer utilizes 18 different paint colorants, there would be 18 different mixing vats. The mixing vats are filled with a particular paint colorant and because the vats are open to the atmosphere, it is necessary that they include a mixer. Consequently, there is typically provided an electric mixer with each vat and the paint colorant is mixed within the vat before dispensing to avoid pigment separation.
Typically, there is provided a dispenser associated with each vat. The dispenser is operative to induce or suck a selected volume of paint colorant from the vat and then to dispense that paint colorant into a can or other container that includes the base paint. Once all of the paint colorants for a particular formula have been measured and dispensed into the paint base, then the paint base and the various paint colorants are mixed to form the final paint color.
While these mixing systems of the prior art are widely used by paint stores and building supply houses, they do have some disadvantages and shortcomings. Principally among the shortcomings is the fact that the present day paint mixing systems are what is referred to as an open paint mixing system. That is, the vats are open to the atmosphere and to stabilize the paint colorant held within the vat, it is necessary that the vats be provided with mixing capabilities. This of course requires power, typically in the form of an electric motor. Consequently, the systems become relatively large, bulky and immobile. Thus, painters and paint contractors are required to travel to paint stores and building supply houses in order to obtain paint because with the present day paint mixing and dispensing systems, it is simply not practical to provide a mobile system that can mix and dispense paint at the job site.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a paint mixing and dispensing system that is generally closed and which lends itself to being mobile.
The present invention entails a method and system for mixing and/or dispensing paint colorants wherein the paint colorants are maintained within a closed system. In one embodiment of the present invention, the closed system for dispensing paint colorant includes a container for holding a paint colorant and a paint colorant dispenser disposed adjacent the container for receiving paint colorant from the container and dispensing the paint colorant therefrom. A flow connector is interconnected between the container and the dispenser and this flow connector enables paint colorant to move from the container into the dispenser. Substantially the entire system comprised of the container, the flow connector and the dispenser are maintained closed or relatively air tight.
In one particular embodiment, both the container and the dispenser are provided with a piston that effectively engages the paint colorant and discharges the same from either the container or the dispenser. In this embodiment, paint colorant is discharged from the container through the flow connector into the dispenser. Once in the dispenser, the piston is actuated and pushed through a chamber causing the paint colorant to be discharged.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an adjustable volume control that enables precise volumes of paint colorant to be dispensed from the dispenser. One design for the adjustable volume control entails a measuring scale and an adjustable gauge that is moveable up and down adjacent the measuring scale. A stop operatively associated with the piston of the dispenser travels back and forth with the piston and is disposed in alignment with the gauge. Thus, the setting of the gauge at a particular location adjacent the measuring scale prevents the stop associated with the piston from moving past the gauge, and consequently limits the stroke of the piston within the dispenser and accordingly controls the volume of paint colorant discharged from the dispenser.
In addition, the present invention entails a container for commercially packaging a paint colorant. The packaging includes a container adapted to receive the paint colorant after manufacture and serve as a package or container for the paint colorant throughout its commercial life. Forming a part of this commercial package is a wall structure and an internal piston. The internal piston is moveable mounted internally within the package and can be moved through the container or the package to discharge paint colorant therefrom.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a paint dispenser for dispensing paint. This paint dispenser includes a container having a piston disposed within the container and moveable within the container. The piston includes a surrounding edge that forms a generally liquid-tight seal with the wall structure of the container and defines a paint containing area between the piston and the container. An opening is formed within the piston and a dispenser extends through the opening within the piston and includes an intake section that extends into the paint containing area. Further, the dispenser includes an outlet section disposed on the side of the piston opposite the intake section. When the piston is moved against the volume of paint contained within the paint containing area, paint is forced into the intake section of the dispenser and through the dispenser as it extends through the opening in the piston to an outlet section of the dispenser where the paint is dispensed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of such invention.